You Are My Bestfriend
by kyungsuxx
Summary: Sedikit kisah bagaimana donghae dan eunhyuk kembali bersama


-Hyuk Jae POV

Hari-hari kulalui tanpa dirimu disamping ku . Aneh . Itulah yang kurasakan tanpa kehadiran sosok mu , Lee Donghae , disisiku sejak ... kejadian itu . Jujur kuakui sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengatakan kata-kata menyakitkan itu yang menbuat kita putus hubungan seperti ini . Namun rasa sakit yang kualami karna mu terlalu besar dan membekas menciptakan luka yang cukup dalam di hatiku . Setiap malam ku hanya bisa menangisi kesendirian ku . Biasa nya kita selalu telpon-telponan atau hang-out entah kemana , tapi sekarang ku hanya bisa menangis sambil membayang-bayangkan kejadian itu kembali .

-Flashback-

"Aku benci melihat orang ini"ucap Donghae padaku . Aku hanya diam ,dan melihat maksud orang yang dia benci . DEG ! . Aku kaget melihat siapa orang yang dia benci , ternyata...itu idolaku . "Kenapa kau membencinya ... bukannya kau dulu menyukainya ? Bahkan kau orang yang membuatku mengidolakannya" tanyaku memastikan . Memang dulu Donghae sangat menyukai idola itu bahkan sampai memuja-mujanya , aku juga selalu mendengarkan Donghae jika ia selalu menceritakan sang idolanya kepadaku . Dia bercerita dengan semangat , terkadang ia juga sampai gila jika melihat idola itu secara langsung . Dia juga yang membuatku menyukai idolanya . Tapi kenapa dia jadi berubah begini ? tiba-tiba mengatakan benci pada sang idolanya tersebut . "Hah ? Sejak kapan aku menyukai orang gila seperti ini ? Dia itu tak ada apa-apanya . Lihatlah , dia gag jelas banget kan ? Seperti orang aneh"jawab Donghae santai . Oh god... Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu ? Tahukah dia bahwa aku sangat mengidolakan nya ? . Air mataku serasa mau keluar sekarang tapi kucoba untuk kutahan . "Oh jadi ... Kau sekarang menjadi haters nya ?"tanyaku lagi . Dan dengan semangatnya dia menjawab , "Iya , memang kenapa ?" . Air mataku sekarang telah sukses menetes . Aku kini diam , meratapi bahwa sekarang seorang sahabat baikku menjelek-jelekkan apa yang kusuka . Dia menatapku , menyadari sedari tadi aku hanya diam saja . "Hyuk-ah kenapa kau menangis ?"ucapnya . "Kau masih bisa bertanya aku menangis kenapa ? Apa kau tak menyadari apa salahmu padaku ? KAU TELAH MENJELEK-JELEKKAN APA YANG KUSUKA LEE DONGHAE DAN AKU TIDAK SUKA KALAU ADA ORANG YANG MENJELEK-JELEKAN APA YANG KUSUKA ! DAN KAU ! TADI BERKATA BENCI PADA IDOLAKUU ! APAKAH KAU TAU KALAU KATA BENCI ITU SANGAT FATAL ?! HAH ?! JIKA KAU BENCI PADA APA YANG KUSUKA , BENCILAH JUGA PADAKU ! LEE DONGHAE ... AKU SUDAH TIDAK KUAT DENGAN SIKAP-SIKAP MU YANG MEMUAKKAN ITU ! MULAI SEKARANG AKU TIDAK SAHABATMU LAGI , KITA PUTUSKAN HUBUNGAN KITA ! TERIMA KASIH KAU SUDAH MAU JADI TEMANKU !" kataku terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku . Mungkin rasa marah dan sedih karna sesuatu yang kusuka dijelekkan lah yang sudah mengendalikannya . Aku berjalan menuju kamar ku dengan masih meneteskan air mata yang kini semakin deras , meninggalkanmu di sana...

-Flashback END-

-Hyuk Jae POV-

Hari ini aku berjalan gontai menuju kampus , sebenarnya aku malas untuk berangkat hari ini . Karena hari ini aku full menerima kelas yang ada kau disana . Aku terpaksa berangkat hari ini , gara-gara ada ulangan dari sang dosen killer . Perlahan ku masuk ke kelas , Kulihat seisi ruangan kelas untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk kutempati . Dan hasilnya adalah satu-satunya tempat yang kosong yaitu duduk sebelah Donghae , Oh God ... adakah tempat lain ? melihatnya saja dada ku sudah terasa sesak dan ingin menangis , apalagi duduk di sebelah nya . Aha ! aku ada ide , kudekati seorang yeoja yang duduk di barisan depan . "Em annyeong "sapaku padanya . Dia menatapku dan langsung membalasnya "Oh annyeong sunbae" . "Bisakah kita tukar tempat ? Mataku minus dan aku lupa membawa kacamata , jadi aku tidak kelihatan jika duduk dibelakang . Bolehkah ?" ucapku bohong . Biarlah Tuhan memberikan dosa padaku karna telah membohongi yoeja ini , tak apa, asalkan aku tak dekat-dekat Donghae saja sudah cukup . Yeoja itu mengerdarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas melihat tempat yang akan dipakainya nanti . "Boleh sunbae , tak apa"katanya membolehkan . Terima kasih Tuhan . "Gomawo saeng . Jeongmal gomawo"ucapku berterima kasih pada yeoja ini yang sudah menyelamatkanku dari duduk di sebelah Donghae . "Cheonmaneyo sunbae" , lalu dia mengambil tasnya dan berpindah duduk di sebelah Dongahe . Huuh... syukurlah aku bisa duduk dengan nyaman .

Jam istirahat pun sudah tiba , huh akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari pelajaran guru killer itu , tapi ada yang lebih parah lagi ternyata hari ini tidak ada ulangan sama sekali . Shit . Sebaiknya aku tidak usah berangkat tadi . Sekarang aku bingung untuk ke kantin bersama siapa , biasa nya Donghae selalu menemaniku kemana pun aku ingin pergi . "Hei Hyuk ! Kau ingin ke kantin ? Yuk bareng" ajak Ryeowook padaku , kulihat disebelahnya sudah ada Yesung , Kyuhyun dan Sungmin . "Emm gomawo wookie-ah , tiba-tiba saja aku ingin ke perpustakaan ada bahan yang ingin ku cari" jawabku menolak dan berbohong ,entah karna apa nafsuku untuk ke kantin tiba-tiba menghilang dan tiba-tiba juga aku ingin ke perpustakaan . Aiish kenapa hari ini aku banyak berbohong , memang di perpustakaan aku akan mencari bahan apa ? Tuhan.. tolong jangan kau tambah lebih banyak dosa ku . "Oh yasudah kalau begitu . Annyeong Hyukie !"katanya lalu meninggalkan ku . Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju perpustakaan yang berada di dekat taman kampus . Taman kampus . Tempatku dan donghae ketika sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama . Oh apakah aku merindukannya ? Mungkin iya . Disaat tidak mengenakan begini seharusnya kau di sampingku dan menghiburku Hae-ya . Hari ini aku ingin menyampaikan curahan hatiku padamu Hae-ya , tapi sayang kau tak ada di sampingku .

Sampai juga aku di perpustakaan ,"Annyeong seongsangnim" sapaku pada sang penjaga perpus . "Oh annyeong Hyuk Jae . Tidak ada majalah yadong terbaru disini"jawabnya . Aiish kenapa sangnim ini sok tau sekali , "Sangnim , bukan itu tujuan ku kemari . Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri"kataku menjelaskan tujuan ku . "Kenapa harus ke perpustakaan ? Bukankah jika kau perlu ketenangan , kau biasanya duduk-duduk dengan Donghae di bawah pohon taman ?"tanya penjaga mengagetkan ku . Kenapa sangnim malah mengingatkan ku pada Donghae ? . Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan nya dan langsung mencari buku yang enak untuk ku baca . Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan nya saat ini . Ku itari rak-rak buku , sampai pada rak terakhir kutemukan Donghae sedang membaca sebuah novel . Aku langsung berbalik dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum rasa sakit yang sudah lumayan hilang itu muncul kembali . "Kau merindukanku Jae-ah ?"ucapnya , langkah ku terhenti mendengarkan ucapannya itu . Dia memanggilku dengan 'Jae-ah' , panggilan sahabat di antara kita berdua . Jadi dia masih menganggapku sahabat ? . Kubalikkan badanku untuk melihatnya , dan bagus , sekarang rasa sakit itu muncul lagi membuat napas ku tak beraturan seperti orang asma dan dadaku sesak seperti ada dihimpit dua buah batu besar . Tolong ...jangan sampai air mataku keluar . "Jae-ah kita perlu bicara" katanya memulai pembicaraan . "Tak ada yang perlu di bicara kan . Aku sudah muak dengan semua nya . Terima kasih kau sudah mau jadi teman ku Hae-ya"jawabku dingin , memang benar kan tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan ? Kita kan sudah tak ada hubungan lagi , buat apa bicara toh nanti hati dan perasaan ku semakin lebih sakit lagi . "Kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal ? Padaku ? Dengan cara seperti ini ? Hanya gara-gara aku menjelekkan apa yang kau suka ? Ayolah Jae-ah kita berbaikan . Aku tak kuat jika selalu sendirian tanpamu "ucapnya . 'Hanya' karna menjelek-jelekan ? Kau bilang 'hanya' Hae-ya ? . "Kau mengatakan 'hanya' ? Taukah kau Hae-ya kalau aku... TIDAK SUKA APA YANG KUSUKA ITU DIJELEKAN . DAN AKU SANGAT AMAT BENCI ITU !" , Damn ! Amarah ku keluar sekarang , mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menangis di depannya . Dan benar dugaan ku , air mataku sudah mengalir membasahi pipiku sekarang . Kulihat dia mendekatiku lalu memegang bahuku . Dia menatap ku lekat seolah-olah dia mengakui kesalahan yang dia perbuat padaku . "Jae...kuakui aku salah... aku...minta maaf Jae...bukan ingin ku untuk melukaimu , apalagi sampai putus hubungan persahabatan kita seperti ini . Maafkan aku... Jebaal Hyuk-ah" . "Tapi kenapa kau menjelekan ? Bukankah kau juga suka ?"tanya ku sambil terisak , sungguh aku ingin menahan tangisan ini tapi kenapa tidak bisa . "Aku hanya bercanda Jae-ah...Sungguh , mana mungkin aku menjelek-jelekan idolaku sendiri . Tapi kau malah menganggapnya serius"jawabnya menjelaskan yang sebenarnya . Jadi itu hanya bercanda ? Jadi aku hanya salah paham ? Oh God , kenapa aku sebodoh itu , bisa-bisa nya dibohongi seperti ini . Aku mengusap air mata ku , mencoba untuk membersihkannya . "Nih sapu tangan , sudah ya jangan menangis lagi . Kita berbaikan ?" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan abu-abu kombinasi biru , warna kesukaan ku . Kuterima sapu tangan itu lalu menggunakan nya . Ku tatap wajah nya , dia menunggu jawabanku , apakah aku mau berbaikan atau tidak . "Oke kumaafkan . Tapi jangan kau ulangi lagi yah "jawab ku akhirnya , aku ingin menjalin persahabatan dengannya kembali , karna sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tenang tanpa sahabat baik seperti dirinya . Sahabat yang telah menemani ku dari aku berumur 10 tahun sampai sekarang dan aku tak mau merusak persahabatan ku dengannya yang sudah berjalan bertahun-tahun ini hanya karna aku salah paham padanya . "Yuk ada yang ingin kutunjukan padamu Jae-ah"ajaknya padaku lalu dia menggenggam lenganku untuk mengikutinya . Aku rindu genggaman tangan sahabatku ini .

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di kursi . Mungkin ini kursi VIP karna letaknya berada di dekat panggung .Yah , sekarang aku sedang berada di sebuah konser indoor tapi aku tak tau siapa bintangnya . Sedangkan Donghae sedang membeli minum dan makanan kecil , kulihat kebelakang ternyata dia sudah datang membawa cukup banyak makanan di tangan kanannya dan dua gelas minuman di tangan kirinya . "Huh...Ini Jae-ah minuman dan makananmu"katanya sambil menyerah kan gelas minuman dan beberapa makanan kecil . "Hae-ya kita mengapa ada disini ? Ini konser apa ? Siapa bintangnya "tanyaku bertubi-tubi . Dia hanya tersenyum dan menjawab ,"Lihat dan nikmati saja konser ini" . Perlahan lampu yang ada di ruangan ini meredup , kudengar alunan musik pembuka , aku mengenal alunan ini . Salah satu lagu sang idolaku dan Donghae , apakah aku dan Donghae sedang melihat konser...? . Mataku terbelalak ketika sang bintang yang menjadi peran utama dalam konser ini muncul setelah tirai yang menutupi panggung itu terangkat . Sangat cantik dengan menggunakan mini dress putih ,beda jauh dengan gaya casual yang menjadi image-nya dalam berpakaian . BOA . Itulah nama idolaku dan Donghae . Nama itu juga yang telah membuat aku sempat bertengkar dengan Donghae . BOA menyanyikan lagu "Only One" sebagai pembukanya . Aku takjub dengannya . Dia menyanyi sambil duduk di sebuah bangku dengan anggun dan cantiknya . Kulihat Donghae , ternyata dia juga sama menikmati konser ini sepertiku .

2 jam kemudian aku dan Donghae keluar dari konser itu . Menakjubkan . Itulah kata-kata yang pas untuk konser malam ini . "Hae-ya...em...kau..."kataku gugup , aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karna telah mengajak sekaligus menraktirku . Aku tau bahwa pasti mahal untuk membeli tiket kursi VIP untuk konser ini . "Itu sebagai permintaan maafku padamu Jae-ah . Aku tau kau sangat ingin menonton konser BOA bersamaku . Maka dari itu kuajak kau kesini" ucapnya . "Terima kasih Hae-ya , kau memang sahabat ku paling baik . Rugi kalau aku melepasmu begitu saja . Tapi bukankah...tiket konser BOA ...sangat mahal ...apalagi tadi kita duduk di kursi VIP..." , seakan mengerti maksudku Donghae lalu menjawab ," Ayo ikut ada yang ingin kutunjukan" . Aku diajak Donghae entah kemana , mungkin ini ruang-ruang untuk istirahat para-para artis . Kulihat ada BOA disana , reflek aku langsung gugup . "Hae kenapa kita kesini ? Ada BOA Hae-ya .. Aku gugup"bisikku padanya . Donghae memegang tanganku lalu mengajakku tepat berada di depan BOA . "BOA-ya , perkenalkan ini temanku yang ngefans banget sama kamu"kata Donghae memperkenalkan ku pada BOA . Kenapa Donghae seperti sudah akrab saja dengan BOA , apa mereka sudah berteman lama ? Jika iya kenapa aku tak tahu ? Bukannya teman Donghae adalah temanku juga . "Annyeonghaseyo BOA imnida , silahkan panggil aku apa saja" sapa BOA padaku . Glek ! Idolaku memperkenalkan dirinya padaku ? Tuhan... Mimpi apa aku tadi malam ? Bisa berkenalan dengan idolaku ini . "An..Annyeong...Annyeonghaseyo...Hyuk...Hyuk Jae imnida" , aaaaa ! Aku gugup sekarang ! . Kulihat Donghae dan BOA tertawa melihat tingkah ku yang gugup ini . "Hahahahahahahahahaha" tawa Donghae kencang sekali , karna jengkel aku ditertawakan kucubit saja pinggangnya . "AA ! Appo Jae-ah !" Donghae meringis kesakitan . "Siapa suruh menertawakan ku ? hah ? kau kan tau Hae , aku selalu gugup dekat-dekat dengan yeoja , apalagi yeoja itu idolaku"keluhku pada Hae . "Tak usah gugup dekat-dekat dengan ku oppa . Anggap saja aku ini saengmu"ucap BOA . Double what ?! Dia memanggilku oppa ?! Tuhan... aku bisa meleleh sekarang . "Ne saeng , eemm...tapi kenapa kalian bisa saling mengenal ? Malah kulihat kalian dekat sekali"tanya ku pada kedua orang ini . "Ooh iya Jae-ah , aku belum cerita ya ! Jadi begini , BOA itu adik kelas ku saat di SMA dan kami berdua bisa dekat karna waktu itu kita ikut ekskul yang sama . Kau tak tau karna kita kan waktu SMA sekolahnya beda"jawab Donghae . Ooh , pantes aku tak tahu ,ternyata BOA adik kelas nya . "Emm...mian oppa sampai disini dulu perkenalan kita . Mungkin lain waktu kita bisa berbicara lagi . Aku harus menghadiri sebuah acara"ucapnya dan aku hanya membalas "Gwenchana . Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu" . "Aku juga oppa , Annyeong Hae-ppa Annyeong Jae-ppa"ucapnya lagi sambil melambaikan tangan padaku dan meninggalkan ruangan ini . "Yuk Jae kita keluar"ajak Donghae , aku langsung menahan tangannya karna ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan "Hae ... Gomawo untuk hari ini . Gomawo untuk kesenangan dan kegembiraan hari ini . Mungkin jika hari ini kita tidak berbaikan atau aku masih keras kepala untuk tetap kukuh menjauhimu , aku tidak akan bisa bertemu ataupun berkenalan dengan idolaku. Jujur kuakui Hae , aku memang beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti kau . Aku sayang kamu Lee Donghae"kataku sambil menunduk , "Ne Jae-ah . Aku juga berterima kasih padamu karna sudah mau memaafkan ku . Aku juga beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti kau . Tuhan memang adil ya Jae-ah karna aku bisa bertemu dan bersahabat denganmu sampai selama ini . Aku juga sayang sama kamu Lee Hyuk Jae" . Tanpa sadar kata-kata Donghae tadi membuatku menitihkan air mata walau sedikit . "Sudah jangan nangis , untuk merayakan berbaikannya kita gimana kalau kita makan es krim strawberry di dekat stasiun ? Otte ?" . "Otte !"jawabku bersemangat . Huh...Terima kasih Tuhan akhirnya aku sudah bisa bersama sahabat ku yang paling kusayangi lagi . Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan Donghae karna sekarang aku bisa merasakan pentingnya seorang sahabat di hidupku...

_THE END_


End file.
